Problems which are widely encountered are that of small dents or "dings" caused by the opening of car doors by persons parked adjacent to one's automobile. Prior arrangements which have been proposed for preventing such denting are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,669 granted Oct. 5, 1971, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,583, granted Mar. 29, 1977. These patents disclose arrangements of hanging a protective unit from an automobile along the side thereof in order to protect it from impingement by the doors of adjacent parked cars. However, they present the problem that the protective unit must be taken along with the vehicle and installed by the user whenever it is to be placed in service. This is bothersome first in that it requires trunk or other storage space in the car for the protective assembly, and secondly in that it takes time and effort for installation on each occasion when it is to be used.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a protective arrangement for automobiles to prevent dents from adjacent cars when the vehicle is parked, and more particularly, such an assembly which need not be carried with the car, and requires no time for its installation each time when it is to be used.